figure_skatingfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 US Figure Skating Championships
|venue = Little Caesars Arena|mens = Nathan Chen|ladies = Alysa Liu|pairs = Ashley Cain / Timothy LeDuc|ice_dancing = Madison Hubbell / Zachary Donohue|junior_mens = Ryan Dunk|junior_ladies = Gabriella Izzo|junior_pairs = Laiken Lockley / Keenan Prochnow|junior_ice_dancing = Caroline Green / Gordon Green|novice_boys = William Annis|novice_girls = Calista Choi|novice_pairs = Isabelle Goldstein / Keyton Bearinger|novice_ice_dancing = Elizabeth Tkachenko / Alexei Kiliakov Jr.|previous = 2018 US Figure Skating Championships|next = 2020 US Figure Skating Championships|image1 = 01252019 2019usch sr l fs 060 awards.jpg|caption1 = Ladies' podium from left to right: Bradie Tennell, Alysa Liu, Mariah Bell, and Hanna Harrell}}2019 US Figure Skating Championships 'was the national figure skating championships of the United States for the 2018-19 season. Its results determined the skaters who would qualify for the 2019 World Championships, 2019 World Team Trophy, 2019 Four Continents Championships, and 2019 World Junior Figure Skating Championships, in addition to influencing the selection process for the 2019-20 Grand Prix and 2019-20 Junior Grand Prix series. It was held at Little Ceasars Arena in Detroit, Michigan. Senior Men Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Ice Dance Results Rhythm Dance Free Dance Junior Men Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Ice Dance Results Rhythm Dance Free Dance Novice Boys Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Girls Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1: Starlight Waltz Pattern Dance 2: U.S. Paso Doble Free Dance Intermediate Boys Results Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Girls Results Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Pairs Results Freeskate Intermediate Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance 1: Rocker Foxtrot Pattern Dance 2: European Waltz Free Dance Juvenile Boys Results Freeskate Juvenile Girls Results Freeskate Juvenile Pairs Results Freeskate Juvenile Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance 1: U.S. Willow Waltz Pattern Dance 2: U.S. Tango Fiesta Free Dance Panel of Judges Senior Men Short Program Freeskate Senior Ladies Short Program Freeskate Senior Pairs Short Program Freeskate Senior Ice Dance Rhythm Dance Free Dance Junior Men Short Program Freeskate Junior Ladies Short Program Freeskate Junior Pairs Short Program Freeskate Junior Ice Dance Rhythm Dance Free Dance Novice Boys Short Program Freeskate Novice Girls Short Program Freeskate Novice Pairs Short Program Freeskate Novice Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1: Starlight Waltz / Pattern Dance 2: U.S. Paso Doble Free Dance Intermediate Boys Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Girls Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Pairs Freeskate Intermediate Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1: Rocker Foxtrot / Pattern Dance 2: European Waltz Free Dance Juvenile Boys Freeskate Juvenile Girls Freeskate Juvenile Pairs Freeskate Juvenile Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1: U.S. Willow Waltz / Pattern Dance 2: U.S. Tango Fiesta Free Dance Represented States International Team Selections [[2019 World Figure Skating Championships|'2019 World Championships]] [[2019 Four Continents Championships|'2019 Four Continents Championships']] [[2019 World Junior Figure Skating Championships|'2019 World Junior Championships']] Uncommon Deductions * Costume Failure: Jocelyn Haines / James Koszuta received this deduction during the junior rhythm dance. Source https://www.usfigureskating.org/leaderboard/results/2019/27958/index.asp Category:Competitions Category:Senior Competitions Category:Junior Competitions Category:Novice Competitions Category:USA Category:Domestic Competitions Category:US Domestic Competitions Category:2018-19 Season Category:2018-19 National Championships Category:National Championships Category:Little Caesars Arena Category:US National Championships